


Prompt #30 (90-Prompt Challenge)

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [30]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Flash Fic, Horror, Prompt Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #30January 18, 2021Genre: Urban Fantasy / MysteryPrompt Idea: Introducing NoahSource: Original*Continuation of Prompt #8
Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052597





	Prompt #30 (90-Prompt Challenge)

Noah rang the doorbell with a shaky hand. He shoved his hands deep inside the pockets of his rumpled jacket. He shifted his weight from one leg to another, rehearsing his greeting. He needed to speak with Mrs. Ivers right away. He had to bypass the housekeeper somehow and beg to see her. Every moment counted.

He shook floppy bangs away from his eyes and peered through the multi-colored stained glass embedded in the front door. A blurred figure moved behind the glass towards him. He smiled nervously into the digital security camera.

He hoped Mrs. Ivers remembered him. The cherry trees on the grounds were in full bloom when he was last here. It was spring but felt much longer. The mansion was crowded with officers and the press were camped out across the street. He figured Mrs. Ivers would have missed the a tall, skinny young man, haunting the edges of the crime scene. He had felt so sorry for her. Looking shell-shocked and broken hearted, she stumbled through her home. Everything that day was probably cloudy to her.

Noah was miserable when he failed to find any helpful new clues. But two hours ago, he had a dream - a powerful and violent one - about the case. He urgently called Detective Anderson but was told that he was gone on a well-needed vacation. The police operator said detective would be back on Friday and asked to take a message. Noah knew he needed to act fast. For a moment, Noah thought about asking for another detective but he shot down the idea. He remembered the snide remarks, snickers and rolled eyes every time other officers saw him. Even though he delivered solid leads from time to time, he was still considered a crackpot by the department.

Noah had such a strong feeling, he did something he never done before. He jumped in his 1995 Hyundai Scoupe and drove to the posh neighborhood to find Mrs. Ivers. He stood there now, trying to settle himself down. Maybe the housekeeper would block him from seeing her or maybe they would call the police station and report him. The worst case scenario would be humiliation, but at least he tried to help. 

The door opened. Noah was surprised to see Mrs. Ivers, standing there. He smiled politely and cleared his throat to speak slowly. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her. He opened his mouth to introduce himself. 

"You're the psychic." Mrs. Ivers said, almost annoyed. "I remember you. Useless."


End file.
